Another Side
by Akuma-beast-16
Summary: A story I made in question of one of the most hatted people in the Alex Rider series.It attempts to explore a more human and emotional side of him. contains very minor cussing.Reviews would be nice say whether you hate it or love it.


This a short little fic for a character who is despised and hated in the Alex Rider verse.

NOTE:I can't tell whats the matter some of the words are missing for stupid reason even though ive doubled checked it on WordPad Its the program not not to bad,but I find it embarrising with how long I worked on this.(I think I fixed it now this is now the 5th version ive tried)

Alex sat in the chair facing the man he absolutley despised...Alan hated his attitude, his dull uncaring look and the fact that everytime he was nearly killed he almost always had Blunt to blame for it.

He had been called in this morning on a Saturday 'well at least im not missing school he thought' "Alex" Blunt began to speak in the same monochrome voice as ever.

"Congradulations on your previous assignment though I hear you sustained some injuries while you were over there."

They young spy didn't reply he just mearly lifted the up the sleeve of his his arm was covered in bandages from were the oil fire had burned his skin 3rd degree mostly.

"Yes we are sorry about..." Suddenly A lound bang was heard followed by a loud shrill "Grampy!" a very young girl burst into the office startling them.

She immediatley jumped on Blunts lap a kissed his cheek with a soft peck.

He didn't have time to think before two more people ran in followed by a security couple appeared to be the girls parents by the way they started fusing over her.

"Im so sorry dad" said the man he looked to be in his late 20s and was dressed in a clean pressed black and white buisness hair was pitch black and he sported the startings of a beard.

"Sir" The security guard started to speak."Im sorry you were interupted,but I wasn't sure what to do I feared that I might accedently hurt her if I tried to stop the little one."

The guard looked nervous probably fearful that he would loose his job and with Christmas around the corner that was very bad indeed.

Alex was a bit suprised when Blunt said "Relax the day when my granddaughter tries to rob my own bank is the day I quit please go on back."

The mother had finished catching he breath apparently she had chased the little girl quite some distance."This girls to smart Allan she got a glimsp of the map and saw exactly were you barley had time to think before she took off.I thought she would get lost but here we are!"

The the red headed women was more casualy dressed than her counterpart and wasn't wereing any assumed she was probably wearing high heels when the girl took off and lost them in the chase.

"Grampy I missed you!"The girl had Blunt in a chockhold/hug and wouldn't let go" "Lucy please...can't...breath" Blunt let go with a small "whoops" and giggled.

Alex had never seen Blunt so happy no scratch that he had never seen him happy was under the immpression Alan was going to visited by 3 ghosts this Christmas in see Blunt smiling,laughing, and playing with his apparent grandaughter was sure to be the 8th wonder of the world.

The older man had finaly noticed his pressence amid all the chaos and his hand with a word of appology."Im terribly sorry about this young man our child must have gave you a bit of a start."Alex shook his hand and a gave him a smile"Its alright I doubt a barbed wire fence could have kept her from barging in." In the back back of his head he thought 'thats probably true'.

He noticed the girls hair was two tone red and women noticed the stair."She said she wanted both of our hairs so we dyed it no harm done" Alex replied with a simple "Oh" of understanding.

The man looked over Alex with a keen eye he noticed a strong/build, and bandages hidden under his sleeves and his saw eyes like those all the time his dads office,but never on one so young.

They looked dark and alert and at the same time he noticed they were scaning him for possible had a few things he wanted to say to his father."If you would't mind I would like to speak with my father alone.

With reluctance they withdrew from the the mother and daughter shuffled off into the lobby Alex quickly steeped into the empty adjorning room to Blunt's office and silently closed the then put one of 's handy devices to the supposed sound proof wall and listened

"Dad please tell me you didn't do what I think you did."

"..."

"Dammit dad what were you thinking!"

"I did only what I thought was best at the time."

"Sending a boy into that kind of dangerous situation was your best idea!"

"He was more than qualified for the mission"

"You must have forgotten the age requirment"

"..."

"How did you get him to go promises of fame,adventure, and money?"

"...blackmail"

"no,no,no,no,no,no,no,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO!what the hell happened to you ever since mom died from that failed assassination you lost somthing you hold such a hatred towords Scorpia that youve sacrificed your humanity to stop them!...you arn't him."

"what?"

"You can't be my father...he wasn't like this"

"..."

"I can't except it Id rather think you dead then what you became"

Alex listened to the still silence barley hearing what sounded like...crying was Blunt the stone faced statue crying?

"Ive tried dammit I have tried! I keep telling myself I saved all those children but why do I hate myself why are all the mirrors in my home smashed to pieces why can't I even look at my own wifes because I know I edangered an un willing boy to do it,Its cause I can't stand the sight of myself its because Im afraid to face her and say ive become whats taken your life from me."

Blunt continued to cry for a whole minute

"Im sorry dad..., theres hope for you though.I see it everytime Lucy appears you still have a human side to you just waiting to come not there yet, but I beleve that one day the man I loved as my father will return."

"Son you have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that"

"I'll see you after work call the spy boy back in you know what to do"

He left Blunt's office and left with his a few minutes had passed Blunt called Alex to his office again."Alex your services will no longer be needed on behalf of the entire globe I thank you for the blood,sweat, and tears you put into our Starbright will be given a perminent Visa and a sum of money will be deposited into your account as a reward and compensation for the greif caused.

I will inform you that I as well will be stepping down as operator of MI6."Alex was begining look at Blunt in a different light ."Allan Lucy needs you take back your humanity for her as well"Blunt appered shocked at first "you were listening?" Alex gave a wry smile"Its my job in case you havn't noticed" He smiled and shook Alex's hand for what he thought was the last time."I wsh I could say its been nice working with you,but that would be a lie for your part farewell live a long and happy life."

Thats it I couldn't help but think "A christmas carol" when I made this.

Omake-

Alex: Ok how do these things work

Akuma: Pretty much me and you argue about something pointless then I threaten to torture you if I get mad.

Alex: Alright try it

Akuma: Im going to(BANG!)AHHHH! MY LEG!

Alex: You forget my bullet travels faster than your typing.


End file.
